iConfession
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: IGoodbay. Es mi versión del último capítulo. Una cámara encendida por equivocación, una confesión no esperada y un avión por despegar. Será el adiós de ICarly? Feliz Noche Buena. y Feliz Navidad


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneidery a Nickelodeon.**_

_**IGoodbay. Es mi versión del último capítulo. Una cámara encendida por equivocación, una confesión no esperada y un avión por despegar. Será el adiós de ICarly?**_

**IConfession **

**Sam's POV**

¿Cuándo comenzó esto? ¿Cuando comencé a sentir algo por mi mejor amiga? Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de Carly Shay? ¿Por que tuve que confundir estos sentimientos?

Quien podría decir que Samantha Puckett podía querer más que al jamón. Era cierto me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Aquella amiga que cuidaba de mi, que se preocupaba de lo que hacía o me pasaba.

Realmente la única persona que ha visto aquella Sam amable, linda, sincera y protectora. La única persona que podía comportaba así sin que provocara ganas de vomitar.

Ni con Freddie me había comportado así, lo quería era cierto. Pero aun así no podía evitar las ganas de causarle daño. De aun verlo como el tecno ñoño como siempre lo había visto.

Con Carly era diferente, ella siempre sacaba lo bueno de mí.

Maldición, ahora aquella persona se iba. Me sentía feliz por ella, iba estar con su padre como siempre lo había soñado. Pero a la vez esta decisión me provocaba un gran dolor. Se iba lejos de Seattle, lejos de mi.

Si, fui la primera en apoyarla pero como decirle que no se fuera. Como negar que ella estuviera con su padre.

- ¿Sam? - escucho que me llaman. Ahora Benson me encontraría llorando - hola

- Hola - le saludo, ocultando mis lágrimas

- Hemos recibido muchos comentarios por el último ICarly - me dice. Aun sigo ocultando mi rostro lleno de lagrimas - Muchos están tristes por esto.

- En verdad - contrólate Sam. Me digo. Tienes que se fuerte - ¿ Que mas dicen?

- Bueno la mayoría no quieren que se termine Icarly. Otros están algo molestos por la decisión y con Carly - al escuchar la última frase lo miro. Como se atrevían a estar molestos con Carly. No podían culpar a Carly por el final de Icarly. Ellos no sabían nada - están molestos porque ella te deja - Agrega

- ¿No entendió? - lo miro confundida

- Si recuerdas que se hizo una competencia entre los fans - lo miro aun sin entender - Seddie y Creddie - esa maldita rivalidad. Aunque una si se volvió realidad - hubo otra ¿Sabes? CAM

- ¿CAM? - pregunto

- Carly y. . .Sam - me quedo en shock al escuchar eso - ¿La amas?

- ¿Qué?

Tengo que huir de aquí. Maldita sea. Freddie se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Me levanto bruscamente y intento huir.

- No. . .no - me detiene - Contéstame ¿La amas?

- Freddie yo. . . .

- Ah. . . .

Los dos salimos corriendo de ahí para dirigirnos de dónde provino los gritos. Bendito sea el santo del jamón. No podía contestarle a Freddie, no podía revelarle mis sentimientos.

Al llegar al estudio de Icarly se encontraba Gibby tirado boca abajo. Al parecer seguía convida.

- ¿Que paso, Gibby? - dijo Feddie

- Me caí del techo

- ¿Que hacías en el techo? - le pregunto

- Me pueden ayudar por favor - pidió

- Será mejor que vaya por hielo - dijo Freddie

- No yo puedo ir. no te preocupes

Quien podía decir que aquel niño que siempre golpeaba por ser raro se convirtiera en unos de mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Entonces? - Pregunta al irse Gibby con la pierna ensangrentada

- Tengo hambre - esquiva la pregunta

- No te vas escudar con tu estomago - me detiene del brazo - me lo puedes decir ¿Lo sabes?

- Si la amo ¿Feliz? - le confieso

- Woow

- Es lo único que vas a decir - le reclamo. Todo esto para solo _Wow._Lo mato

- No. . .bueno. . .- suspira - ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya? ¿Por qué fuiste la primera en decir que se fuera?

- ¿Que quieres que hiciera? - le pregunto - ¿Que le dijera que no se fuera?

- Si - me lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio - Sam, si le pides que se quede ella lo haría.

- No Freddie, no puedo ser egoísta, no quiero que sufra - me niego en hacerlo eso a Carly

- Prefieres sufrir tu ¿No? - es que no podía entender el motivo - vamos Sam. Si le confesaras lo que sientes por ella, no se iría

- ¿Quien me lo garantiza? ¿Tu? Por favor Freddie. Si le digo a Carly que la amo más que una simple amiga se iría pero para siempre. Y no volvería jamás. .. - suspiro frustrada - me odiaría. Prefiero guardar mis sentimientos que perder su amistad

- Ver como es feliz sin ti - esas palabras dolían pero siempre iban hacer así.

- Si. . . Prefiero que me cuente de aquellos chicos guapos aunque me rompa el corazón que realmente perder mi corazón

Freddie reí por mi comentario. Lo sé muy cursi. Realmente Carly sacaba todo de mí, lo cursi venia incluido.

- No te rías - le pego suavemente el brazo - No quiero perderla para siempre ¿entiéndelo?

- Lo sé pero muchas veces debes de tomar el riesgo

- Mira quien me lo dice - lo miro

- Salgamos de aquí - me toma de la mano - de donde sacaste lo cursi.

- Carly lo provoca

Ahí estaba Carly con sus maletas. No sabía cómo estaba soportando esto. En dejar lo único bueno que tenia este maldito mundo. ¿Tendría razón Freddie? Arriesgarme en decirle lo que siento, en poder sacar mis sentimientos.

- Te acompaño abajo - le digo

El ascensor se cierra. Ahí tengo la oportunidad de confesarle lo que siento. En decirle siquiera un _te amo Carly_. Y que ella lo interprete de la manera que desee. No importa.

- Toma - le entrego el control de ICarly. - Si quieres unas risas, un buu. . . .o un baile improvisado

- Sam. . .te voy a extrañar - se acerca. Me da un abrazo, que como deseo que sea eterno.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar - la abrazo con mi fuerza - Te. . . .Te amo Carly

- Yo también - mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. Olvídalo Sam. Ella te ama como amiga o hermana

Hay estaba su padre en el taxi. Esperando que Carly subiera y llevársela a Italia y con ella mi corazón. De acuerdo tenía que cambiar esto, cursi fuera.

Carly se voltea para darme un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Limpiando una lagrima en ella. No supe cuando comencé a llorar pero con ella no podía ocultar esto.

- Prométeme que no harás nada malo - su mano aun se encontraba en mi mejilla. Su calor en mi piel

- Sabes que eso es imposible - río - nunca va a pasar

- Lo sé - coincide conmigo - pero prométeme que lo intentaras

- Lo intentare - le digo. La abrazo de nuevo con mayor fuerza - te amo

- Yo también

Veo como se sube al taxi, dedicándole una sonrisa a su padre. El auto arranca. Sin pensarlo me subo a la motocicleta y sigo al taxi. No me importa lo estúpido se pueda ver pero quiero conservar cada imagen que sea posible antes que suba al avión.

**Freddie's POV **

Las sospechas sobre Sam eran ciertas. Ella amaba a Carly, creo que siempre lo supe. La forma que la cuidaba, la protegía y como siempre pensaba ella. Y nunca podría competir con eso. Contra Carly.

Un amor que siempre había estado, desde que se habían conocido y que se había convertido en algo más profundo e irrompible.

Esperanzas con Sam, se acabaron mucho antes que termináramos. Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la que terminamos.

La verdadera razón por la que Sam no quería regresar conmigo. Y si era la razón.

Lo único que espero es que Sam pueda confesarle a Carly lo que sienta sin salir lastimada. La duda seria si Carly quiere a Sam de esa manera. Sorpresa no seria.

Las dos tan diferentes pero se acoplan tan bien. Las dos están diseñadas para estar juntas sin importar de qué modo.

Qué ironía, primero enamorado platónicamente de mi vecina, una de mis mejores amigas y no ser correspondido. Y Lugo terminar enamorado de la chica que siempre me provocaba heridas físicas como mentales y también una de mis mejores amigas. Que también f rechazado. Patético sí, lo era.

Como voy a extrañar a Carly mi primer amor.

- Freddie - me llama Gibby

- ¿Que paso? - le sonrió

- No solo voy a recoger las cosas de Icarly - asiento con la cabeza - te ayudo

Llegamos hasta el estudio de Icarly. Que recuerdos. Miro alrededor, seguía igual que la primera transmisión de Icarly.

- Gibby - me dirigió a la cámara - Prendiste la cámara

- Si - dijo sin importancia

-¿Por qué?

- Me gusta que este encendida - seguía siendo Gibby. Si apenas se había dado cuenta que Spencer no era el padre de Carly

- ¿Cuando la encendiste?

- Cuando entre, crees que si me vuelvo a subir al techo me caiga de nuevo - sonrió - luego lo intentare

- Como sea. . .- la quito de su tripie, comienzo a aguardar las cosas. - Voy a dejar esto - señalo la pequeña maleta en mis manos - por lo mientras ve guardando los cables de la laptop

- Claro - me dice antes que yo saliera

**Carly's POV**

Podía ver a Sam por el espejo del auto. Sonrió, ella y sus locuras.

Me dolía dejarla, dejar todo esto. Pero en especial era ella. Aquella niña que sabía que me necesitaba, pero era mi padre con quien me iba. No sé si estoy haciendo bien en irme.

Quiero que haya una maldita señal que me diga si me quedo o no.

Por fin llego al Aeropuerto, salgo del taxi esperando que me entreguen mis maletas. Volteo buscando a Sam, ya no está. Suspiro resignada que ya no la volveré a ver, no habrá una malvada rubia en mi vida, que esa malvada rubia estuviera protegiéndome.

- ¿Lista? - me pregunta mi papa. Yo solo afirmo con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos dentro del aeropuerto.

Te amo. . .fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo Sam. Un te amo que me provoco muchas sensaciones en mi. Sensaciones que jamás había sentido y que no estaba segura en volver a sentir. Te amo. . .te amo.

Significado de aquella palabra podían muchas. La duda seria que cual quiero que sea el significado de la palabra o más bien el verdadero significado que tiene para Sam.

Tendrá el mismo significado que el mío. En primero lugar para mí qué significado tiene. Un te amo como amiga, un te amo como hermana o un te amo. . . .Como. . .como nunca quiero que te vayas de mi lado y lucha por mi. Si como una relación sentimental. La amo como la última opción.

Maldita sea, no recibo una maldita señal para quedarme. Estoy esperando mi señal. Si gracias por la señal que no llego.

Prendo mi Laptop. Ahí estaba la página de ICarly. Los programas hechos durante estos años.

_Confección -_leo. Me doy cuenta que el video fue subido hace unos minutos. Extraño, pulso play. Freddie y Sam estaban ahí. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando una reconciliación entre ellos. Me dolería

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Tengo hambre _

_- No te vas escudar con tu estomago, me lo puedes decir ¿Lo sabes_?

_- Si la amo ¿Feliz? _

_- Woow _

_- Es lo único que vas a decir _

_- No. . .bueno. . .¿Entonces Porque dejas que se vaya? ¿Por qué fuiste la primera en decir que se fuera?_

_- ¿Que quieres que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera que no se fuera? _

_- Si, Sam, si le pides que se quede ella lo haría. _

_- No Freddie, no puedo ser egoísta, no con ella. . . .no quiero que sufra _

_- Prefieres sufrir tu ¿No?, vamos Sam. Si le confesaras lo que sientes por ella, no se iría _

Estaban hablando de mi. No podía ser, ellos. . .

_- ¿Quien me lo garantiza? ¿Tu? Por favor Freddie. Si le digo a Carly que la amo más que una simple amiga se iría pero para siempre. Y no volvería jamás. .. Me odiaría. Prefiero guardar mis sentimientos que perder su amistad_

Creo que mi duda estaba resuelta. Sam me amaba y no de una forma fraternal.

_- Ver como es feliz sin ti _

_- Si. . . Prefiero que me cuente de aquellos chicos guapos aunque me rompa el corazón que realmente perder mi corazón_

_- No te rías. No quiero perderla para siempre ¿entiéndelo? _

_- Lo se pero muchas veces debes de tomar el riesgo _

_- Mira quien me lo dice _

_- Salgamos de aquí. . . . de donde sacaste lo cursi._

_- Carly lo provoca_

MI Sammy me amaba. De una forma que me alegra que lo hago. Y aquí está mi señal para salir corriendo del avión y buscar a Sam. Claro de luego de golpearla por no haberlo dicho.

- Pasajeros - escucho que dice la azafata - en unos momentos despejáremos

- No - grito.

- Carly - me dice mi padre

- Abran esas puertas - le grito a la azafata

- Lo siento pero ya no se puede - me sonríe - regrese a su asiento. Ya casi despejamos

- No, no lo hará - vuelvo a gritar e intento abrir la puerta

- Señorita. . . el piloto no le va agradar que una de sus pasajeras este provocando alboroto

- Pues creo que tampoco le agrade que una de sus pasajera salga volando del avión - la amenazo - y con todo y una azafata

Sam tiene razón. Si amenazas a la gente ellos te harán caso. Ahora donde encontraba a Sam. Otra señal no vendría mal. Pero esta vez que no se tarde.

**Sam's POV**

En ese avión se estaba yendo la persona que amo. Maldición como hago para estar ahí con ella.

Perdí la oportunidad de estar con ella. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar en que regresara y otra vez en guardarme lo que siento.

- Sam - volteo al escuchar mi nombre. No es por el llamado sino por el dueño de la voz o más bien la dueña - Sam

Carly estaba corriendo donde me encontraba. No estaba en el avión. Antes que pudiera decirle o preguntarle ella tenía sus labios en los míos. Puedo sentir sus suaves labios en los míos, su aroma dentro de mis pulmones. Profundizo el beso, atrayéndola mas a mí.

- Te amo - me dice entre besos - te amo Sam

- Ya lo note - le digo - yo también te amo

La vuelvo a besar, se quedo. Estamos fuera. . .era obvio que no. El CAM venció.

**Gibby's POV **

Valió la pena la caída del techo. Tal vez ICarly no se acabaría en este momento. Carly no se iría con su padre y se quedaría con Sam.

Creo que no será necesario guardar las cosas de Freddie. Una cámara encendida y una confesión creo que bastaría para detener un avión.

Por fin venció CAM. Si estoy favor del CAM.

- Giibbyy! - como extrañaba en quitarme la camisa.

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Para ser sincero no me agrado mucho como me quedo, no estaba inspirado. Pero alguien me pidió en hacer el one-shot, en plasmar mi idea en una hoja. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Por favor dejen reviews**_


End file.
